<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interwoven by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597482">Interwoven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-War, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the war is over, some interesting relationships are coming to light...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratchet/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interwoven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chigrima/gifts">Chigrima</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ptrn Chigrima's prompt of 'Ratchet/twins - Old secrets back to bite'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              “Uh… who’s that?” Sideswipe asked, throwing a hand in front of Sunstreaker and bringing them both to an abrupt standstill.</p><p>               Sunstreaker irritably batted his twin’s arm away. “Who’s who?”</p><p>               “That!” Sideswipe pointed and Sunstreaker traced the path of the digit to the other end of the MedBay, specifically Ratchet’s office. Their mate was standing in the doorway, speaking with another mech. The stranger was painted a bright crimson, only a few shades off from Sideswipe. His frame type was obviously that of a speedster; Sunstreaker spied custom rims on the wheels at his back.</p><p>               “He’s pretty,” Sideswipe said, shuffling over behind a file cabinet. He reached out and pulled Sunstreaker with him.</p><p>               Sunstreaker rolled his optics, but allowed it, his own curiosity piqued. Ratchet was chatting amiably with this person, his frame open and relaxed. He even had a small smile on his face and although the war had recently ended, Ratchet still tended to be tense and all business, especially at work.</p><p>               Speaking of…</p><p>               “He’s a medic. I think,” Sunstreaker said.</p><p>               “Are you sure?” Sideswipe asked doubtfully. “I’ve never seen a doctor look that…”</p><p>               He trailed off, fidgeting a little. They both loved Ratchet and constantly reassured him that they thought he was handsome, despite his boxy figure. And it was completely true. They loved every bit of him, from the tips of his chevron down to his pedes. But they hadn’t become physically attracted to Ratchet until after they got to know him.</p><p>               This new guy had the frame type that they used to gravitate to. And Sunstreaker had never seen a doctor look anything but bulky. Of course, they had essentially been born into war and all the battle medics they had run across had reinforced plating to protect patients while in transit.</p><p>               The stranger definitely did not have reinforced plating. Nor visible medical markings. Yet there was still something about him that screamed ‘doctor’.</p><p>               “New personnel? Maybe he just graduated or something? Although I thought the first graduating class wasn’t supposed to join practices for a few more months,” Sideswipe mused.</p><p>               “Well, we’re not going to find out standing over here,” Sunstreaker said. He grabbed his twin and pulled him along, heading determinedly towards Ratchet. Sideswipe yelped and stumbled along behind him, the high pitched sound carrying across the room. Ratchet looked their way, frowned, and then glanced back at his conversation partner.</p><p>               A sinking feeling started in the pit of Sunstreaker’s belly. Ratchet had never been one to physically emote when happy. Angry, scared… yes, absolutely. But they had at least gotten small smiles of welcome every time they visited him at work before.</p><p>               <em>… Sunny?</em> Sideswipe asked hesitantly as the two medics bent their heads together and entered into a furious conversation consisting of whispers. <em>Who is this guy?</em></p><p>               <em>No idea,</em> Sunstreaker said grimly. But he was going to find out.</p><p>               When they got close enough, Sunstreaker called out. “Ratchet! We wanted to stop by and take you out to lunch.”</p><p>               “Oh, that’s so sweet!” the stranger gushed, leaning in and placing a hand on Ratchet’s forearm as he crossed his arms over his windshield.</p><p>               “Shut up!” Ratchet hissed before finally<em>, finally,</em> giving them a smile. “That’s kind of you, boys.”</p><p>               “Well, we’re the epitome of kindness, aren’t we?” Sideswipe said, grinning brilliantly. He immediately came forward and gave Ratchet a kiss on the cheek, placing a possessive hand on his chest. “Hey, babe. How’s your day been?”</p><p>               “Fine,” Ratchet said through gritted denta, shrugging away from the other medic and giving him a glare.</p><p>               “Chet! Don’t keep me waiting – introduce me already!” the stranger gushed.</p><p>               Sideswipe looked over at Sunstreaker mouthing ‘Chet?’ with a taken back look on his face.</p><p>               “Yes. Right. This is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, my…” Ratchet trailed off, looking from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker and back with a lost expression on his face. Sunstreaker understood a little. They had started fragging during the end of the war and an actual relationship had formed out of it. It was still relatively new and labeling it had been difficult for Sunstreaker as well.</p><p>               But it still hurt a little to see Ratchet flounder… almost as if he were embarrassed of them.</p><p>               As always, Sideswipe saved the moment. “We’re dating,” he chirped, hanging on to Ratchet’s arm. “… exclusively. Right… <em>Chet</em>?”</p><p>               Ratchet glowered at Sideswipe. “Don’t call me that,” he growled and Sideswipe snorted, glancing at Sunstreaker with a smirk. Sunstreaker almost felt bad for Ratchet; Sideswipe loved nicknames, as Sunstreaker could well attest to.</p><p>               “’k, sweetcheeks!”</p><p>               Sideswipe smiled again and looked at the stranger before staring at Ratchet expectedly. But Ratchet didn’t say another word.</p><p>               After a full minute of stony silence, the stranger sighed and rolled his optics. “Honestly, Ratchet, it’s like you’re ashamed of me. I’m Knock Out… Ratchet’s brother.”</p><p>               “… brother?!” Sunstreaker actually took a step backward in shock. Ratchet had never mentioned family for as long as they had known him, much less a living sibling. “Where have you been? Were you off world in another unit or something?”</p><p>               “Oh, I guess you could say that,” Knock Out said breezily, waving a hand through the air. “I was a Decepticon.”</p><p>               Sunstreaker felt all the air leave his vents in one big whoosh. He stared at Knock Out, studying his features. Ratchet hadn’t denied it, and now that they were closer, Sunstreaker could kind of see the resemblance.</p><p>               Ok, not really, but their reds matched.</p><p>               “Bullshit,” Sideswipe stated, drawing himself up to his full height. His shoulders tensed and he looked ready to throw a punch. “Family wouldn’t separate like that.”</p><p>               Ratchet sighed, bringing a hand up to Sideswipe’s chest and nudging him back a step. “It was more common than you’d think, Sides. Family consists of individuals; the two of you are twins, but you certainly can have differences of opinion.”</p><p>               “Yeah, but I wouldn’t abandon my brother!” Sideswipe spat, tearing himself away from Ratchet and backing up next to Sunstreaker.</p><p>               “It wasn’t… I didn’t…” Ratchet said, rubbing his chevron and dropping his gaze. “There was a lot going on at the time; you don’t have all the information, Sides.”</p><p>               “Oh, but you could ask me!” Knock Out interjected helpfully. “I have all of the details!”</p><p>               “Knock Out, stop it, you’re not helping,” Ratchet snapped.</p><p>               “Why are you back?”</p><p>               The three of them paused and looked at Sunstreaker with varying degrees of surprise.</p><p>               “… and how long are you staying for?”</p><p>               Knock Out smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking ever so innocent. Of course, Sunstreaker had Sideswipe for a twin, so he knew all about feigned innocence. “Oh, dear brother-in-law… the war’s over. It’s time for reconciliation! We last parted on harsh terms, and I want to make up. I’ve got nowhere particular to be… so I guess you could say… I plan to stay <em>quite</em> a while.”</p><p> </p><p>~ end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>